List of Dungeons
Dungeons & Dragons version 3.5 (see editions of Dungeons & Dragons) was released in 2003. The first book containing monsters to be published was the Monster Manual, released along with the other two "core" rulebooks. WTC 17755 - Monster Manual (2003) This was the initial monster book for the Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 edition, published in 2003. It includes all of the monsters from the previous third edition Monster Manual, revising them for the version 3.5 rules, as well as including a small number of monsters not in the previous Monster Manual. This book features an alphabetical listing of monsters on pages 3–4, an introduction on pages 5–7, the monster descriptions on pages 8–289, instructions for improving the monsters in the book on pages 290-294 and making monsters on pages 295-302, skills and feats for monsters on pages 303-304, a glossary on pages 305-317, and a list of the monsters in the book ranked by challenge rating on pages 318-319. ISBN 0-7869-2893-X WTC 17668 - Draconomicon (2003) ISBN 0-7869-2884-0 WTC 17738 - Forgotten Realms - Lost Empires of Faerun (2005) (p160-192) - ISBN 0-7869-3654-1 WTC 17739 - Sandstorm (2005) Sandstorm: Mastering the Perils of Fire and Sand was published in 2005, and written by Bruce R. Cordell, Jennifer Clarke Wilkes, and JD Wiker. Sandstorm is an official supplement for the 3.5 edition of Dungeons and Dragons, and includes new content for desert based climate campaigns. The book contains both new playable races and monsters in addition to expanded rules and campaign ideas regarding wastelands and desert environments. ISBN 0-7869-3655-X WTC 17741 - Lords of Madness (2005) Lords of Madness: The Book of Aberrations was published in 2005, and written by Richard Baker, James Jacobs, and Steve Winter. Lords of Madness is an official supplement for the 3.5 edition of Dungeons and Dragons, and includes new content for aberrations. The book contains a chapter on each of six types of monsters, some of which also feature statistics for that particular monster and/or its variants. In Chapter 8, statistics are given for new monsters, on pages 135-172. ISBN 0-7869-3657-6 WTC 17758 - Frostburn (2004) Frostburn: Mastering the Perils of Ice and Snow was published in 2004, and written by Wolfgang Baur, James Jacobs, and George Strayton. Frostburn is an official supplement for the 3.5 edition of Dungeons and Dragons, and includes new content for cold based climate campaigns. The book contains both new playable races and monsters in addition to expanded rules and campaign ideas regarding; High altitude, arctic, and Cold environments in general. ISBN 0-7869-3657-6 (p113-166) - ISBN 0-7869-2896-4 WTC 17867 - Stormwrack (2005) (p135-170) WTC 17920 - Planar Handbook (2004) (p107-134) - ISBN 0-7869-3429-8 WTC 17921 - Monster Manual III (2004) ISBN 0-7869-3430-1 WTC 17924 - Libris Mortis - The Book of Undead (2004) (p81-132) - ISBN 0-7869-3433-6 WTC 86400 - Eberron Campaign Setting (p275-303) - ISBN 0-7869-3274-0 WTC 88026 - Book of Exalted Deeds (2003) (p157-191) WTC 17925 - Complete Arcane (2004) (pages unknown) - ISBN 0-7869-3435-2 WTC 88268 - Expanded Psionics Handbook (2004) (p185-218) - ISBN 0-7869-3301-1 WTC 88578 - Races of Faerun (2003) ISBN 0-7869-2875-1 WTC 88581 - Forgotten Realms - Underdark (2003) (p78-99) - ISBN 0-7869-3053-5 WTC 96566 - Forgotten Realms - Serpent Kingdoms (2004) (p62-91) - ISBN 0-7869-3277-5 WTC 96582 - Miniatures Handbook (2003) (p45-72) - ISBN 0-7869-3281-3 WTC 8857972 - Magic of Incarnum (2005) (pages unknown) - ISBN 0-7869-3701-7 WTC 9536500 - Tome of Magic (2006) (pages unknown) - ISBN 0-7869-3909-5 WTC 9537572 - Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss (2006) Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss was published in 2006, and was written by Ed Stark, James Jacobs, and Erik Mona. Fiendish Codex I is an official supplement for the 3.5 edition of Dungeons and Dragons, and includes new content for demons and inhabitants of the Abyss. Chapter 2 contains statistics for new monsters, on pages 27–56, while Chapter 3 contains statistics for 14 demon lords, on pages 57–80. ISBN 0-7869-3919-2 WTC 9537672 - Monster Manual IV (2006) ISBN 0-7869-3920-6 WTC 9537872 - Tome of Battle: The Book of Nine Swords (2006) ISBN 0-7869-3922-2 WTC 9538772 - Fiendish Codex II: Tyrants of the Nine Hells (2006) (p107-140) - ISBN 0-7869-3940-0 WTC 9568172 - Monster Manual V (2007) ISBN 978-0-7869-4115-5 WTC 9568472 - Dungeonscape (2007) (pages unknown) - ISBN 0-7869-4118-6 Dungeons and Dragons Category:Dungeons & Dragons creatures